Awakening
Each Hero has 5 awakening stages. Examining a hero in the Heroes upgrade/awaken screen, there is a purple bar beneath the blue experience bar. The purple bar indicates the Hero's current stage of awakening. With each stage of Awakening, you can chose 1 new passive ability. Awakening a Hero There are 3 ways to awaken a Hero: * Using the same Hero as upgrade fodder * Using an Awakening Incarnation * Using an Ancient Awakening Incarnation Awakening is not always guaranteed. Depending on what is being fed to the Hero, awakening has a fixed chance of success. Feeding the Same Hero The chance to awaken depends on the current grade of the food: * 1-Star Food: 10% * 2-Star Food: 15% * 3-Star Food: 25% * 4-Star Food: 50% * 5-Star Food: 100% For example, if you have two 3-Star Hellens and feed one Hellen to the other, there is only a 25% chance that the Hellen that was fed will awaken. However, if you feed a 4-Star Hellen to another Hellen (of any grade), there is now a 50% chance that the Hellen being fed will awaken. Feeding the Awakening Incarnation The chance to awaken depends on the natural grade of the Hero that is being fed the Awakening Incarnation: * Natural 3-Star: 80% * Natural 4-Star: 40% * Natural 5-Star: 25% For example, feeding an Awakening Incarnation to Alshara, who is a natural 4-Star, has a 40% chance to awaken Alshara. Feeding an Awakening Incarnation to an Alshara that has been evolved to 6 Stars will still only have a 40% chance to awaken Alshara. While the chance to awaken a natural 5-Star hero is very low, this will be the main method for awakening these Heroes for most players. It is not recommended to use Awakening Incarnations on 3-Star Heroes, as most have Heroic Dungeons that can be used to farm the Hero for awakening food. Feeding the Ancient Awakening Incarnation The Ancient Awakening Incarnation has a 100% chance to awaken any Hero, regardless of the Hero's grade. The Ancient Awakening Incarnation is a monthly log-in reward. Failed Awakening If awakening fails, the awakening bar will increase by half of the chance of success but will not surpass 100% of the bar, and any additional will not roll over. For example, if you feed an Awakening Incarnation to Hellen and the awakening fails, then Hellen's awakening bar will increase by 40%, half of the 80% chance to awaken. If Hellen's awakening bar was originally at 87.5%, the bar will be increased to 100%, Hellen will awaken, and the progress bar will be reset to 0%. Guaranteed Awakening There are only two ways to guarantee that a Hero will awaken: * Feed the Hero a 5-Star of the same Hero * Feed the Hero an Ancient Awakening Incarnation Stages and Skills The skills are different from class to class. Acquiring Awakening Materials * Summoning * Scenarios * Heroic Dungeons * Awakening Incarnation - Acquired through arena points. Limit 1 per week Choosing Different Skills Awakening skills are semi-permanent; a hero's skills can be changed by using a Primal Incarnation, which can be purchased with arena points. Guide courtesy of Nyhmus